


Giving

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Day 15: Presents, Gen, Gift Giving, these two fight for the title of my favourite hetalia siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: Receiving a present is always a delight, especially if you somehow end up with two.





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15! Have some cute Tulip Siblings. As always, I use Léa for Belgium.

On any other day, Léa would have been admiring the Christmas tree. She’d dressed it herself, having driven out to her Ghent house with boxes of Christmas decorations, painstakingly wrapping it in lights and tinsel until it gleamed. It was something be proud of, a thoroughly inviting set-up…but she wasn’t looking at the tree. Today she was looking at the presents _under_ the tree.

Specifically, she was looking at a medium-sized square box in red wrapping, the shiny paper dusted with white snowflakes. The box hadn’t been there last night.

“Stop trying to guess the presents.”

She straightened up sharply, turning on her heel to find Jan – who _also_ hadn’t been there last night – leant against the living room doorway, sipping his way through his first cup of coffee. She smiled brightly at his appearance.

“Good morning.” she greeted. “I wasn’t touching the presents, though.”

“Morning, and you were thinking about it.” he retorted. “You don’t need to guess. We can open them.”

“But guessing is half the fun! Especially if I get it right.”

She often _did_ get it right, too. She’d become quite the master over the years. Jan sighed, shaking his head, but pushed away from the door to come and stand beside her, running his eyes over the tree himself.

“Looks nice.” he muttered and her smile softened.

“Thank you, it took a while.” she returned gratefully. “It’s nicer with the lights on, no?” she continued, knowing they were already off by the time he got in.

He nodded. “Sorry you were asleep when I arrived. I didn’t mean to be so late.”

She waved the words away. “You weren’t that late, I was just tired from decorating.”

“Hm, you shouldn’t have fallen asleep on the sofa though.” She lifted a shoulder and dropped it. He frowned slightly. “Not least because you’re heavier than you used to be. It takes a lot of effort to carry you up the stairs these days.”

“Jan!”

“Do you want to do presents?”

She huffed, puffing out her cheeks, but allowed herself to be distracted. “Fine, but only because I’m so keen to see what you got me.” She dropped down beside the tree, waiting for him to fold down beside her, and nodded to the snowflake covered box. “I take it that’s the box.”

He nodded and she reached out, pulling it into her lap as he drank down more of his coffee. Unable to resist, she gave it a tiny, experimental shake. There was the sound of something shifting ever so slightly inside before Jan reached across to catch her wrist, gently stilling her hands.

“Don’t shake it.”

She stopped, but filed the information away with a hum. “Okay, so it’s something a little delicate.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You know I won’t tell you even if you guess right.”

Her smile began creeping back in. “I do, but I think I can figure it out from your face.”

His eyes narrowed a touch and she raised her eyebrows right back challengingly, knowing he doubted her.

“I bet you don’t.”

She shook her head, smiling fondly. “I really thought you didn’t like wasting money, Jan.” she teased lightly, “You should never gamble when you know you’ll lose.”

“You’re enjoying this too much.” he told her. “Besides, I’m not betting money.”

“Of course not, we both know you’d lose it.”

He said nothing for a second but then reached over and thoroughly ruffled her hair, making her giggle as she tried to duck out from under his hand. Well, that was what she got for being cheeky.

“Just open it.” he prompted and she gave in, finding a fold in the paper.

She pulled, tearing away the pretty pattern. Slowly but surely a plain, deep blue box was revealed underneath. She tilted her head, wondering what could possibly be inside, but it gave her no clues. Ever more curious, she lifted the lid.

Inside, nestled amid foam pieces that were clearly keeping it safe from would-be shakers like her, was a small glass figurine. She peered in, trying to see it more clearly, but had to lift it gently into the light before she could properly see what it was.

When she could, it made her breath catch.

It was a small cat, curled up in contentment, but it had a pair of bunnies with it. One was snuggled in against the cat’s tummy, fast asleep, and the other was lying contentedly on the cat’s back.

She cradled the delicate glass in her fingers, her lips parting as she gazed at it.

“Oh Jan…it’s beautiful.” It was so detailed, so adorable and so perfectly personal even though it was only a little thing. “Thank you.” she whispered.

Jan only shrugged. “I saw it and thought of you.”

The words somehow made it all the more wonderful and she leant over until she could rest her head softly against his shoulder, keeping a careful hold of the glass as she did.

“I love it.” she murmured. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she bit her lip over a smile. “Well, I think you win presents this year.”

“You’re giving up before I even open mine?” She nodded, and swore she saw his lips twitch when she glanced up. “I suppose that makes sense. I win every year.”

She giggled quietly and poked him in the side in retaliation. “I’ll let you keep thinking that.”

She stayed put, though, gently stroking a finger over the cool glass of the figurine, because no matter how wonderful the present was, having him at her side was the best gift she could have on Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone unaware, the briefly mentioned Ghent is just a large town in Belgium.  
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
